Tomás de Aquino
|local_nascimento=Roccasecca, Frosinone, Itália |data_morte= |local_morte=Fossanova, Itália |dia_consagrado=28 de janeiro |venerado_em=Igreja Católica |imagem=Thomas Aquinas by Fra Bartolommeo.jpg |tamanho=180px |legenda='Santo Tomás de Aquino por Fra Bartolommeo (1395 - 1455)' |títulos=Presbítero e Doutor da Igreja (Doctor Angelicus) |data_beatificação = |local_beatificação = |beatificado_por = |data_canonização=18 de julho de 1323 |local_canonização=Avinhão |canonizado_por=Papa João XXII |atribuições = |patrono = |patrona = |principal_templo = |data_supressão = |polêmicas = |passagem = "Uma boa intenção não justifica fazer algo mal". |autor_passagem = S. Tomás de Aquino - “In Duo Praecepta Caritatem”, 1 }} Tomás de Aquino OP (Roccasecca, 1225 — Fossanova, 7 de março 1274) foi um padre dominicano, filósofo, teólogo, distinto expoente da escolástica, proclamado santo e Doutor da Igreja cognominado Doctor Communis ou Doctor Angelicus pela Igreja Católica. Biografia Tomás de Aquino nasceu em Aquino por volta de 1225, de acordo com alguns autores no castelo do pai Conde Landulf de Aquino, localizado em Roccasecca, no mesmo Condado de Aquino (Reino da Sicília, no atual Lácio). Por parte de sua mãe, a condessa Teodora de Theate, Tomás era ligado à dinastia Hohenstaufen do Sacro Império Romano-Germânico.Schaff, p. p. 422. O irmão de Landulf, Sinibald, era abade da original abadia beneditina em Monte Cassino. Enquanto os demais filhos da família seguiram uma carreira militar,Hampden, The Life, p. 14. a família pretendida que Tomás seguisse seu tio na abadia.Stump, Aquinas, p. 3. Esse era o caminho normal para a carreira do filho mais novo de uma família da nobreza sulista italiana. Aos cinco anos, Tomás começou sua instrução inicial em Monte Cassino, mas depois do conflito militar que ocorreu entre o imperador Frederico II e o papa Gregório IX na abadia, no início de 1239, Landulf e Teodora matricularam Tomás na studium generale (universidade), que havia sido criada recentemente por Frederico II em Nápoles.Davies, Aquinas: An Introduction, pp. 1-2 Foi lá que Tomás provavelmente foi introduzido nas obras de Aristóteles, Averróis e Maimônides, todos que influenciariam sua filosofia teológica.Davies, Aquinas: An Introduction, p. 2 Foi igualmente durante seus estudos em Nápoles que Tomás sofreu a influência de João de São Juliano, um pregador dominicano em Nápoles que fazia parte do esforço ativo intentado pela ordem dominicana para recrutar seguidores devotos.Hampden, The Life, pp. 21-22. Nesta época seu professor de aritmética, geometria, astronomia e música era Pedro de Ibérnia.Grabmann, Martin. Virgil Michel, trans. Thomas Aquinas: His Personality and Thought. (Kessinger Publishing, 2006), pp. 2. Aos 19 anos, contra a vontade da família, entrou na ordem fundada por Domingos de Gusmão. Estudou filosofia em Nápoles e depois em Paris, onde se dedicou ao ensino e ao estudo de questões filosóficas e teológicas. Estudou teologia em Colônia e, em Paris, tornou-se discípulo de Santo Alberto Magno, que o "descobriu" e se impressionou com a sua inteligência. Por esse tempo foi apelidado de "boi mudo". Dele disse Santo Alberto Magno: "Quando este boi mugir, o mundo inteiro ouvirá o seu mugido." Foi mestre na Universidade de Paris, no reinado de Luís IX. Morreu aos 49 anos, na Abadia de Fossanova, quando se dirigia para Lião a fim de participar do Concílio, a pedido do Papa. Filosofia Seu maior mérito foi a síntese do cristianismo com a visão aristotélica do mundo, introduzindo o aristotelismo, sendo redescoberto na Idade Média, na Escolástica anterior, compaginou um e outro, de forma a obter uma sólida base filosófica para a teologia e retificando o materialismo de Aristóteles. Em suas duas summae, sistematizou o conhecimento teológico e filosófico de sua época: a Summa theologiae e a Summa contra gentiles. A partir dele, a Igreja tem uma Teologia (fundada na revelação) e uma Filosofia (baseada no exercício da razão humana) que se fundem numa síntese definitiva: fé e razão, unidas em sua orientação comum rumo a Deus. Sustentou que a filosofia não pode ser substituída pela teologia e que ambas não se opõem. Afirmou que não pode haver contradição entre fé e razão. Explica que toda a criação é boa, tudo o que existe é bom, por participar do ser de Deus, o mal é a ausência de uma perfeição devida e a essência do mal é a privação ou ausência do bem. Além da sua Teologia e da Filosofia, desenvolveu também uma teoria do conhecimento e uma Antropologia, deixou também escrito conselhos políticos: Do governo do Príncipe, ao rei de Chipre, que se contrapõe, do ponto de vista da ética, ao O Príncipe, de Nicolau Maquiavel. Com o uso da razão é possível demonstrar a existência de Deus, para isto propõe as 5 vias de demonstração: ; Primeira via : Primeiro motor imóvel: tudo o que se move é movido por alguém, é impossível uma cadeia infinita de motores provocando o movimento dos movidos, pois do contrário nunca se chegaria ao movimento presente, logo há que ter um primeiro motor que deu início ao movimento existente e que por ninguém foi movido. ; Segunda via : Causa primária: decorre da relação "causa-e-efeito" que se observa nas coisas criadas. É necessário que haja uma causa primeira que por ninguém tenha sido causada, pois a todo efeito é atribuída uma causa, do contrário não haveria nenhum efeito pois cada causa pediria uma outra numa sequência infinita. ; Terceira via : Ser necessário: existem seres que podem ser ou não ser (contingentes), mas nem todos os seres podem ser desnecessários se não o mundo não existiria, logo é preciso que haja um ser que fundamente a existência dos seres contingentes e que não tenha a sua existência fundada em nenhum outro ser. ; Quarta via : Ser perfeito: verifica-se que há graus de perfeição nos seres, uns são mais perfeitos que outros, qualquer graduação pressupõe um parâmetro máximo, logo deve existir um ser que tenha este padrão máximo de perfeição e que é a causa da perfeição dos demais seres. ; Quinta via : Inteligência ordenadora: existe uma ordem no universo que é facilmente verificada, ora toda ordem é fruto de uma inteligência, não se chega à ordem pelo acaso e nem pelo caos, logo há um ser inteligente que dispôs o universo na forma ordenada. A verdade "A verdade é definida como a conformidade da coisa com a inteligência". Tomás de Aquino concluiu que a descoberta da verdade ia além do que é visível. Antigos filósofos acreditavam que era verdade somente o que poderia ser visto. Aquino já questiona que a verdade era todas as coisas porque todas são reais, visíveis ou invisíveis, exemplificando: uma pedra que está no fundo do oceano não deixa de ser uma pedra real e verdadeira só porque não pode ser vista. Aquino concorda e aprimora Agostinho de Hipona quando diz que "A verdade é o meio pelo qual se manifesta aquilo que é". A verdade está nas coisas e no intelecto e ambas convergem junto com o ser. O "não-ser" não pode ser verdade até o intelecto o tornar conhecida, ou seja, isso é apreendido através da razão. Aquino chega a conclusão que só se pode conhecer a verdade se você conhece o que é o ser. A verdade é uma virtude como diz Aristóteles, porém o bem é posterior a verdade. Isso porque a verdade está mais próximo do ser, mais intimamente e o que o sujeito ser do bem depende do intelecto, "racionalmente a verdade é anterior". Exemplificando: o intelecto apreende o ser em si; depois, a definição do ser, por último a apetência do ser. Ou seja, primeiramente a noção do ser; depois, a construção da verdade, por fim, o bem. Sobre a eternidade da verdade ele, Tomás, discorda em partes com Agostinho. Para Agostinho a verdade é definitiva. Imutável. Já para Aquino, a verdade é a consequência de fatos causados no passado. Então na supressão desses fatos à verdade deixa de existir. O exemplo que Tomás de Aquino traz é o seguinte: A frase "Sócrates está sentado" é a verdade. Seja por uma matéria, uma observação ou analise, mas ele está sentado. Ao se levantar, ficando de pé, ele deixa de estar sentado. Alterando a verdade para a segunda opção, mudando a primeira. Contudo, ambos concordam que na verdade divina a verdade por não ter sido criada, já que Deus sempre existiu, não pode ser desfeita no passado e então é imutável. Ética de Tomás de Aquino Segundo Tomás de Aquino, a ética consiste em agir de acordo com a natureza racional. Todo o homem é dotado de livre-arbítrio, orientado pela consciência e tem uma capacidade inata de captar, intuitivamente, os ditames da ordem moral. O primeiro postulado da ordem moral é: faz o bem e evita o mal. Há uma Lei Divina, revelada por Deus aos homens, que consiste nos Dez Mandamentos. Há uma Lei Eterna, que é o plano racional de Deus que ordena todo o universo e uma Lei Natural, que é conceituada como a participação da Lei Eterna na criatura racional, ou seja, aquilo que o homem é levado a fazer pela sua natureza racional. A Lei Positiva é a lei feita pelo homem, de modo a possibilitar uma vida em sociedade. Esta subordina-se à Lei Natural, não podendo contrariá-la sob pena de se tornar uma lei injusta; não há a obrigação de obedecer à lei injusta (este é o fundamento objectivo e racional da verdadeira objecção de consciência). A Justiça consiste na disposição constante da vontade em dar a cada um o que é seu - suum cuique tribuere - e classifica-se como comutativa, distributiva e legal, conforme se faça entre iguais, do soberano para os súbditos e destes para com aquele, respectivamente. Pensamento Partindo de um conceito aristotélico, Aquino desenvolveu uma concepção hilemórfica do ser humano, definindo o ser humano como uma unidade formada por dois elementos distintos: a matéria primeira (potencialidade) e a forma substancial (o princípio realizador). Esses dois princípios se unem na realidade do corpo e da alma no ser humano. Ninguém pode existir na ausência desses dois elementos.Sancti Thomae de Aquino, Summa contra Gentiles, Caput 89. Disponível em http://www.corpusthomisticum.org/scg2056.html#25404 Acesso em 5 de novembro de 2009. A concepção hilemórfica é coerente com a crença segundo a qual Jesus Cristo, como salvador de toda a humanidade, é ao mesmo tempo plenamente humano e plenamente divino. Seu poder salvador está diretamente relacionado com a unidade, no homem ou na mulher, do corpo e da alma. Para Aquino, o conceito hilemórfico do homem implica a hominização posterior, que ele professava firmemente. Uma vez que corpo e alma se unem para formar um ser humano, não pode existir alma humana em corpo que ainda não é plenamente humano. O feto em desenvolvimento não tem a forma substancial da pessoa humana. Tomás de Aquino aceitou a ideia aristotélica de que primeiro o feto é dotado de uma alma vegetativa, depois, de uma alma animal, em seguida, quando o corpo já se desenvolveu, de uma alma racional. Cada uma dessas "almas" é integrada à alma que a sucede até que ocorra, enfim, a união definitiva alma-corpo. Conforme as próprias palavras de Aquino: Em latim: "Anima igitur vegetabilis, quae primo inest, cum embryo vivit vita plantae, corrumpitur, et succedit anima perfectior, quae est nutritiva et sensitiva simul, et tunc embryo vivit vita animalis; hac autem corrupta, succedit anima rationalis ab extrinseco immissa (…) cum anima uniatur corpori ut forma, non unitur nisi corpori cuius est proprie actus. Est autem anima actus corporis organici". Em inglês: "The vegetative soul therefore, which is first in the embryo, while it lives the life of a plant, is destroyed, and there succeeds a more perfect soul, which is at one nutrient and sentient, and for that time the embryo lives the life of an animal: upon the destruction of this, there succeeds the rational soul, infused from without (…) For since the soul is united with the body as a form, it is only united with that body of which it is properly the actualisation. Now the soul is the actualisation of an organised body".Saint Thomas Aquinas, Of God and His Creatures. An Annotated Translation (With some Abridgement) of the Summa Contra Gentiles by Joseph Rickaby, Book II, Chapters 88-89. Disponível em http://www2.nd.edu/Departments/Maritain/etext/gc2_88.htm Acesso em 5 de novembro de 2009. Em português: "A alma vegetativa, que vem primeiro, quando o embrião vive como uma planta, corrompe-se e é sucedida por uma alma mais perfeita, que é ao mesmo tempo nutritiva e sensitiva, quando o embrião vive uma vida animal; quando ela se corrompe, é sucedida pela alma racional induzida do exterior (…) Já que a alma se une ao corpo como sua forma, ela não se une a um corpo que não seja aquele do qual ela é propriamente o ato. A alma é agora o ato de um corpo orgânico". Tomás de Aquino na cultura Tomás de Aquino sou; está-me vizinho / À destra de Colónia o grande Alberto / A quem de aluno e irmão devo o carinho. // Se do mais todos ser desejas certo, / Na santa c´roa atenta cuidadoso, / A tua vista a voz me siga perto. (Dante Alighieri, A Divina Comédia, Canto X, 97 – 102). Cronologia * 1225 - Tomás de Aquino nasce no castelo de Roccasecca. * 1226 - Morte de Francisco de Assis. * 1230 - Tomás inicia seus estudos na Abadia de Montecassino. * 1240 - Alberto magno começa a ensinar em Paris e a comentar Aristóteles. * 1241 - Morte do papa Gregório IX * 1244 - Fundação da Universidade de Roma. Tomás entra para a Ordem dos Dominicanos. * 1245 - Estuda em Paris até 1248, sob a orientação de Alberto Magno. * 1248 - Alberto Magno funda, em Colônia, uma faculdade de teologia. Tomás continua seus estudos em Colônia até 1259. * 1252 - Leciona em Paris até 1259. * 1257 - Robert de Sorbon funda um colégio na Universidade de Paris. * 1259 - Escreve o Comentário sobre as sentenças e a Suma contra os gentios. Leciona na Itália, até 1268, em Agnani, Orvieto, Roma e Viterbo. * 1261 - Início do pontificado de Urbano IV. * 1265 - Clemente IV ascende ao trono papal. Nasce Dante Alighieri. Tomás redige a Suma Teológica, até 1273. * 1266 - (?) Nasce Duns Scot. * 1268 - Morte de Clemente IV. Interregno pontifical. * 1269 - Ensina em Paris até 1272. * 1271 - Eleição de Gregório X. * 1274 - Tomás falece a 7 de março, em Fossanova. * 1323 - É canonizado pelo papa João XXII. Obra As obras completas do Aquinate são: ; Opera maiora * Scriptum super sententiis; * Summa contra gentiles; * Summa theologiae. ; Quaestiones * Quaestiones disputatae; * Quaestiones de quolibet. ; Opuscula * Opuscula philosophica; * Opuscula theologica; * Opuscula polemica pro mendicantibus; * Censurae; * Rescripta; * Responsiones. ; Commentaria * In Aristotelem; * In neoplatonicos; * In Boethium. ; Commentaria biblica * In Vetus Testamentum; * Commentaria cursoria; * In Novum Testamentum; * Catena aurea; * In epistolas S. Pauli. ; Collationes et sermones * Collationes; * Sermones. ; Documenta * Acta; * Opera collectiva; * Reportationes Alberti Magni super Dionysium. ; Opera probabilia authenticitate * Lectura romana in primum Sententiarum Petri Lombardi; * Quaestiones; * Opera liturgica; * Sermones; * Preces. ; Opera dubia authenticitate * Quaestiones; * Opuscula philosophica; * Rescripta; * Opera liturgica; * Sermones; * Preces; * Opera collectiva; * Reportationes. ; Opera aliqua false adscripta * Quaestiones disputatae; * Opuscula philosophica; * Opuscula theologica; * Rescripta; * Concordantiae; * Commentaria philosophica; * Commentaria theologica; * Commentaria biblica; * Sermones; * Opera liturgica; * Preces; * Carmina. Ver também * Tomismo * Adoro te devote (hino de louvor ao Sacramento da Eucaristia escrito por São Tomás de Aquino) * Doutrina da dupla verdade Bibliografia * ALARCÓN, E.; FAITANIN, P. et alii. Bibliographia Thomistica. Doctor Angelicus, 6 (2006), 301-401. * ALARCÓN, E.; FAITANIN, P. Atualidade do tomismo. Rio de Janeiro: Sétimo Selo, 2008. . * CARVALHO, José Vidigal de. São Tomás de Aquino, um filósofo admirável. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 9 maio 2009. * CHESTERTON, G.K.. Santo Tomás de Aquino. Braga: Livr. Cruz, 1957. * *Hampden, Renn Dickson (1848). "The Life of Thomas Aquinas: A Dissertation of the Scholastic Philosophy of the Middle Ages". The Encyclopaedia Metropolitana. London: John J. Griffin & Co. * MARTINS FILHO, Ives Gandra. Manual esquemático de História da Filosofia. São Paulo: LTr, 1997. . * * Ligações externas * * * * * Categoria:Apologética cristã Categoria:Doutores da Igreja Categoria:Educadores da Itália Categoria:Filósofos católicos Categoria:Filósofos medievais Categoria:Filósofos da Itália Categoria:Filósofos do século XIII Categoria:Jusnaturalismo Categoria:Pessoas citadas na Divina Comédia (Paraíso) Categoria:Religiosos da Ordem dos Dominicanos Categoria:Santos da Itália Categoria:Teólogos católicos Categoria:Teólogos da Itália am:ቶማስ አኳይናስ an:Tomás d'Aquino ar:توما الأكويني arz:توماس اكويناس ast:Tomás d'Aquino az:Foma Akvinalı bat-smg:Tuoms Akvėnėitis be:Фама Аквінскі be-x-old:Тамаш Аквінскі bg:Тома Аквински bn:টমাস আকুইনাস bo:ཐོ་མཱ་སི་ཨ་ཁི་ཝི་ནཱ་སི། br:Tommaso d'Aquino bs:Toma Akvinski ca:Tomàs d'Aquino ckb:تۆماس ئەکویناس cs:Tomáš Akvinský cy:Thomas Aquinas da:Thomas Aquinas de:Thomas von Aquin el:Θωμάς Ακινάτης en:Thomas Aquinas eo:Tomaso de Akvino es:Tomás de Aquino et:Aquino Thomas eu:Tomas Akinokoa fa:تامس آکویناس fi:Tuomas Akvinolainen fo:Thomas Aquinas fr:Thomas d'Aquin fy:Tomas fan Akwino ga:Tomás ó Aquino gan:托馬·阿奎那 gl:Tomé de Aquino he:תומאס אקווינס hi:थामस एक्विनास hif:Thomas Aquinas hr:Sveti Toma Akvinski hu:Aquinói Szent Tamás hy:Թովմա Աքվինացի ia:Thomas de Aquino id:Thomas Aquinas ilo:Tomas Aquino is:Tómas af Aquino it:Tommaso d'Aquino ja:トマス・アクィナス jv:Thomas Aquinas ka:თომა აკვინელი kaa:Tomas Aquinas kk:Томас Аквинский ko:토마스 아퀴나스 ku:Thomas Aquinas ky:Аквинский, Фома la:Thomas Aquinas lb:Thomas vun Aquin ln:Toma ya Aquin lt:Tomas Akvinietis lv:Akvīnas Toms map-bms:Thomas Aquinas min:Thomas Aquinas mk:Тома Аквински ml:തോമസ് അക്വീനാസ് mn:Аквины Фома mr:थॉमस अ‍ॅक्विनास nds-nl:Thomas van Aquino nl:Thomas van Aquino nn:Thomas Aquinas no:Thomas Aquinas oc:Tomàs d'Aquin pag:Thomas Aquinas pam:Thomas Aquinas pl:Tomasz z Akwinu pms:Tomà d'Aquin pnb:تھامس ایکویناس qu:Tommaso d'Aquino ro:Toma de Aquino ru:Фома Аквинский rue:Томаш Аквіньскый sa:थामस एक्विनास sc:Tommaso d'Aquino scn:Tummasu d'Aquinu sh:Toma Akvinski simple:Thomas Aquinas sk:Tomáš Akvinský sl:Sveti Tomaž Akvinski sq:Tomas Akuinas sr:Тома Аквински sv:Thomas av Aquino sw:Thomas Aquinas Mtakatifu ta:தாமஸ் அக்குவைனஸ் th:ทอมัส อไควนัส tl:Tomas ng Aquino tr:Akinolu Thomas tt:Фома Аквинский uk:Тома Аквінський ur:ایکویناس سینٹ vi:Tommaso d'Aquino vo:Thomas Aquinas war:Tomás han Aquino yi:טאמאס פון אקווינא yo:Thomas Aquinas zh:托马斯·阿奎那 zh-min-nan:Tommaso d'Aquino